


Music

by CelyntheRaven



Series: The Shadow and the Spy [7]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 10:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13409172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelyntheRaven/pseuds/CelyntheRaven





	Music

There was music playing in the distance as Khessya slowly made her way to the cantina, somewhat amazed of how little time it took them to build all of this. It felt like they had just arrived on Odessen and they already had a fully functional base, complete with its own cantina.

_Is this really where I want to be_   _right now?_  she wondered. She knew the answer to that question. Cantinas had never been her kind of places; too many people, too much noise. But tonight? Tonight was different.

She needed a break, she needed something to put her mind away from it all. From the five years she had missed. From all the friends she had lost. From war and destruction plaguing the galaxy once more. From Valkorion’s voice in her head. And if she was to lead these people, they needed to know she was one of them.

_But it’s not the real reason, isn’t it?_  Lana had said they would all be there and she was hoping, with all her heart, that it meant Theron would be there too. He had promised they would have a chance to talk earlier that day, a chance she did not want to miss.

The sound of music and loud voices assaulted her as she took the first steps down the stairs. The party had begun already and everyone was celebrating exhuberantly. They all needed a break. She caught a glimpse of Lana, Koth and Theron in the crowd and headed their way, relieved.

“Isn’t it why you talked me into coming here?” Theron was asking. “To lighten your load?”  
Lana sighed. “I brought you here because you’re good-”  
“Hey look who it is!” Theron interrupted as he noticed her. “Don’t worry! We didn’t really start without you.”  
Lana turned around. “Yes, we’ve only just begun. I wasn’t sure you’d attend!”  
Khessya shrugged. “A chance to unwind after what we’ve been through is exactly what we need.”  
“You,” said Koth “are exactly correct!” Then turning his gaze towards Theron. “Now get this guy to cheer up!”  
Theron sighed. “I’m reasonably cheery. I’m joining in. And now,” he said looking at her, “you are too!”  
Khessya took the hint and didn’t hesitate. She returned Theron’s look. “I was hoping to have a talk with one of you, first.”  
Theron frowned. “Yeah? Who did you have in mind.”  
She barely managed to hide her smile. “Come on, Theron. Let’s catch up.”  
He simply nodded. “You got it.”

They headed to the other side of the cantina, somewhere quieter where they could talk without interruption. Theron filled her in into what he had been doing those past five years. To fight Zakuul. And to help Lana free her.

“And I guess Lana filled you in on the rest,” he said as a door closed behind them. “I want you to know. I’ll do everything I can to keep things running smoothly around here.”  
Khessya took a step towards him, a frown on her forehead but a smile on her lips. “So you’ll take care of anyone who needs you?”  
He shrugged. “Not just anyone.” He sighed. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there to thaw you out. Look at all you’ve accomplished… Everyone who chose to rally behind you. I haven’t been one of those  _destiny_  people in a long time but this…” he sighed again “sure feels like it…” Peace, relief, and a love so deep it was beyond her understanding still.

There was music playing in the distance as she spoke the words she had died to tell him ever since she had woken up.


End file.
